


BLUE [ new ] Bloods

by WiltedBlueberryMuffin



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedBlueberryMuffin/pseuds/WiltedBlueberryMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth "Lizzy or Beth" Morgan, Lilly Morgan, and Anna Morgan. </p>
<p>Three sisters, who are the orphaned victims of two different kinds of crimes. Lizzy is the eldest, Lilly is the middle child, and the one they both try to protect - Anna; is the youngest. </p>
<p>They have nowhere to go, no family left. As witnesses to the murder of their parents, they are in danger - and on the run. </p>
<p>They won't talk to Danny and they won't talk to his partner either; their fear is too great to speak to any new adults. Coincidentally - the one who gets the girls to open up is Nicky, when Erin stops by to talk to Danny. She is told to stay put, but as usual..that doesn't stop her. </p>
<p>The only problem is - Nicky promises the girls something in return for telling her what's going on. A place to stay - without asking anyone else first. </p>
<p>** I own only what has come from my own imagination; anything that comes from the show belongs to its rightful owners. **</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLUE [ new ] Bloods

"Lilly, take Anna and hide in the closet. I don't care what you hear, stay put until I come get you. Do you understand me?" fourteen-year-old Elizabeth Morgan whispered to her younger sister, her eyes holding hers as she held one of her little shoulders, and looked out into the hall.

Lilly, only about seven-and-a-half, nodded though her lower lip quivered. Tears pricked at the sides of her bright green eyes, and she sniffled. "Lizzy, I'm scared. I want mommy!" She shook her head, looking reluctant to do as she was told. She held Anna's hand tightly, the only calm one being their youngest sister. She was only three, so she had no idea that they were potentially in danger. She sucked her thumb quietly, and looked around.

"Lilly. Look at me - Lilly!" Elizabeth hissed, her eyes darting out to the hall again. She was sure someone was coming, though anyone had yet to show. The fact that her father seemed to be having an argument with someone downstairs  whose voice she didn't recognize, and she could hear their four-year-old rescued dog Toby barking and growling like something was wrong really made Elizabeth feel uneasy. Toby was an all-black Lab German Shepherd mix. Usually, she didn't act like that unless she thought something wasn't right or she thought Anna was in danger. Being that they had gotten Toby right before Anna was born, it was like love at first sight. Toby hardly left the room while Anna slept, and if she could hear her crying she would immediately get up and try to see what was wrong. Eventually, their parents had to leave the door open all the time to keep Toby from scratching up the door and howling so much.

The next thing to tip off Elizabeth that things were definitely not right, was the shadow she could see moving in her parents' room from under their door.

"You can see mommy soon...sissy just has to go make sure things are okay, alright?" Elizabeth said, giving them her cell phone and closing her bedroom closet doors; also quickly praying that they would stay put. The next thing she did, was to get out her gun. Not a **real** one, of course. It was actually just a water gun she got when she was little. She'd painted it black so that it looked real, and after a _lot_ of thinking, she decided to put hot pepper juice in it. It may or may not have been a good idea, but she was worried something might happen. Elizabeth worried about everything.

Just like she was worrying now, as she snuck out into the hallway and held her homemade weapon close to herself. Whether or not it was even efficient, she had never had the chance to test it. Now was as good a time as any to test it - though she wished there had been a less frightening way to test it beforehand.

Swallowing her fear, Elizabeth slammed open the door to her parents' room and flipped on the light. Immediately pointing the 'gun' at the scary looking figure looming over her mother.

"Get away from her!"

Elizabeth's voice shook. She tried to look threatening by scowling her best at him and standing as firm as she could.

Slowly, the figure turned toward her and grinned. Not a nice grin - one that could give anyone nightmares. By the look in his eyes, it was clear that he had something horrible in mind.

"And what if I don't? Ya gonna shoot me, kid? With that little thing? Ha! Why don't you drop it and go hide in your room before I changes my mind and go for ya instead of ya mom."

Her mother was awake by now, looking from the man to her daughter. Without thinking, she grabbed the lamp on her side table and threw it at the man's head. It shattered on impact - though got her the retaliation of an infuriated and highly dangerous repeat criminal, instead of doing much damage to him. His attention turned back to Sarah; Elizabeth's very frightened mother, and he pointed the long kitchen knife he no doubt stole from them at her.

"Alright then, if that's how ya want it..." he snarled, going for the mid-sized woman. He didn't expect such a fight from her though. For a long time, he sustained more wounds that Sarah did. That is, until she slipped and he managed to cut her arm. This made Elizabeth even more resolved to do something - she was on pure adrenaline at the moment, so she threw a book at his back to get his attention. Then - she shot the contents of her little pistol straight at his eyes. It burned on impact, having been left sitting in her gun unused for a long time.

An unearthly shriek of pain came from the intruder. For a moment, Elizabeth thought she'd been able to do some real damage. A half bit of a smile almost crossed her face at the hope of triumph. That was until she heard the gunshot go off downstairs. Her attention was turned towards the door, and left her vulnerable to being taken from behind.

"Daddy!"

Her worried cry was cut off painfully, when she was indeed grabbed from behind. Before she could struggle too much, she saw what she feared most. Another man in dark clothing came in the bedroom door, a gun in his left hand and his clothes coated in the same blood that stained his face.

That was just the beginning of the end for Elizabeth and her sisters. Fortunately for them, they were never found by the two horrible men who had found their way into their once safe haven. Unfortunately, they were the only ones aside from Toby who weren't dead or close to death; their eyes didn't go unstained either. Having snuck out of their sister's closet, both Lilly and Anna bore witness to what was happening in their mother's room.

Their mother's last words to them when she saw them, was to beg them to run. This was right before she died - the manner of which, was something no one should ever have to see. No matter their age. What was happening to their sister, neither had any idea. Both little girls had shrieked when seeing their mother killed, static in their place at the door only long enough to be glimpsed by the perpetrators before they took off. Lilly knew many hiding places in their home, a fortunate thing for the two who again managed to go unfound.  

Once hidden well enough, Lilly took her sister's phone out of her pocket where Elizabeth had put it earlier. She had been told more than once there was a number to call if she were in trouble, and to only call it if she thought she or someone else might get hurt. Her small fingers fumbled with the small number keys, eventually getting it right.

9 1 1 Dispatcher: "911, what's your emergency?"

****

"There's scary men in my house.."

**"How many are there, sweetie?"**

"They hurt my mommy..my mommy's dead.. they're hurting my sister..Please help us!"

**"How old are you?...Are they near you now?"**

"S-seven..No, they're in my mommy's room..I think they hurt my daddy too..we heard a loud noise and I'm scared.. Daddy hasn't come back and Toby is barking really loud.."

**"We? Who else is with you, honey?"**

"My little sister..Anna is three.. We're hiding but we need help..please send someone..I'm so scared.."

..The call went on like that for a little while. The dispatcher was able to get Lilly and her sister's names, and her parents' names; it was hard to understand her though, due to the fact that Lilly had been crying so much and her words were running together. They couldn't get an address out of her because the phone died before she could tell the dispatcher. The last thing they did hear was another voice on the other end, which sounded scratchy and sore. It was a female's voice, asking the two little girls to come with her and telling them they had to go.

In order to get the address, they had to do a back-trace on the call to see where it had come from. By the time they could send help, they arrived to a scene worthy of a horror movie. Whether it was a burglary gone wrong or just staged that way, it was hard to tell. The sheer violence of the living room alone suggested they were looking at something more than a simple breaking and entering. The girls' father, Peter Morgan, was the only one they found downstairs. There were footprints everywhere of varying sizes, either suggesting escaped victims or many people responsible for this. Upstairs was no better.

There was no sign of the girls who had called or their older sister still being in the house. The parents' room, however; was a much different story. It gave hints to a gruesome story, but also the hope that one of the people assaulted in the room had escaped. By the amount of blood at the scene, it was nearly impossible to tell how long the person would survive without being seen by a doctor.

Outside, Toby was still barking and howling. She whined when let in by the cops, immediately trying to go to Peter, though due to evidence needing to be gathered, they couldn't let her. She too, had wounds that needed to be seen to. it didn't seem to bother the canine though, she was too busy trying to run upstairs. After a lot of struggling, she ran upstairs and into Elizabeth's room, sniffing around for any of the girls. In the hallway, she sniffed too. She did not find the girls, but something did set her off. She began to growl and bark angrily at something she'd found. Apparently, she had also found some evidence.

..The first reporting officer on site was Detective Daniel "Danny" Reagan. With him, his current partner in crime: Detective First Grade, Maria Baez. They had only been told there were reports of shots fired, and three potential kids in danger. They hadn't come expecting anything like what they found on scene.

"I'd say this was some kind of burglary.. But that seems too easy. And the marks on this guy? They're too personal." Detective Baez stated, frowning as she lifted the white sheet used to cover Peter Morgan's body.

"Not a lot seems to be missing, so I'd say you're right. That gives us a big problem though. If it wasn't a robbery - then we're looking at one, possibly more, psychopaths on the loose with no sense of humanity." Danny frowned, looking at a picture of a once happy family of five sitting on the fireplace mantle. It reminded him of his own family of four, and how pissed he'd be if someone did this to his family. There were defensive wounds on the body, suggesting he'd tried to fend off his attacker. Though the problem was, there was a lack of evidence of forced entry. This meant that it was someone the family, or at least the father, had known. Which made Danny even more mad - that someone this guy knew would do something like this to him. Whoever it was that did it, he was determined to track him down.

"Have you found the kids yet? I'm guessing they had at least three by the pictures in here." Danny asked, turning to the officers sent with them to help investigate the scene.

"No, sir. But you may want to come see this."

A pensive frown on his face, Danny followed the officer upstairs. The scene he was greeted by was horrific to say the least. There was a mutilated female body laying in the floor by the side of the bed. Further across the room near the foot of the bed, there were bloodstains and telltale signs of where a smaller person had been laying. The biggest stain of blood suggested a stab wound, while all the other numerous stains suggested an assault. Or- many.

"Son of a bitch.." Danny growled, pinching between his brows. "What kind of bastard comes into someone's house and does this?" He shook his head angrily. Before he could say anything else, his phone rang.

"Yeah, Reagan." He said, in a bit of a snappy tone. The house put him on edge, the whole scene was getting to him.

"They found them? They think they found them. Well, keep me posted on what you think you found. I'll be there in fifteen."

Hanging up his phone, Danny sighed in a bit of an exasperated manner. Turning to the nearest investigating officer, he nodded.

"They think they found the girls that live here. I'm gonna go check it out.. I'm not sure what I'll get out of them, but right now they are all we got." He turned then, and headed to the door. With how the house looked, it was hard telling what kind of Hell the kids looked like. Danny couldn't wait to get his hands on the perp who did this- he was going to pay - big time - for what he'd done to this family. From what Danny could tell, they were just an ordinary family trying to live their ordinary lives. Which would make the double homicide and additional crimes nothing more than senseless acts of violence. Danny hated senseless violence.

That is, unless he was the one beating a crook senseless for their acts of violence.


End file.
